clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UnitedTerra
The National Land of UnitedTerra Territories, commonly known as UnitedTerra, initially shortened to the UTR and was originally addressed as United Nations, is one of the most biggest & well-run countries in the penguin-world (after the USA). It was founded in 2001, by Ninjinian, who leads the country along with the UnitedTerra Parliament. The capital is New Club Penguin, which is is the biggest piece of land in UnitedTerra. It was a remake of PreTerra to suit the modern life of penguins after it's collapse, which had been up for many years. The UnitedTerra is widely popular for their government, law & their gaming-themed society. UnitedTerra has a number of states & cities. The states are Carcery, Sub-Terrain & Teedal. Main cities are New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Satellite City, Zero Reverse & Shirudo. The country is also well-known for the first ever chick-ran republic, Scoodlepeep, lead by Baby N., the chick-brother of Ninjinian. The country is expanding rapidly in the amount of states they have to space out living capacities between them. Background The UnitedTerra was made in 2001, for independence from the USA & to rebuild the collapsed PreTerra, which was the old land. Ninjinian brought in penguins to help rebuild the collapsed country in early 2001, and by the end of the year, he had gotten lots of workers and some parts of the country were finished. The place started off with a population of 57 penguins, which lived in small igloos with provided items, which were all temporary. Then, the UnitedTerra began their first official running city, New Club Penguin by 2002. In 2003, Neo Domino City was made. It wasn't that small, and had stadiums for turbo-racing. Half of the population of New Club Penguin (which was 400 penguins at the time). By 2005, the amount of penguins in the UTR increased massively, with hundreds and thousands of penguins travelling from Club Penguin and other parts of the USA, turning to 190,000 penguins in 2006. In the two years after that, more cities and states were made. Zero Reverse (a city) and The Slums (founded as a jail camp for hobos and Str00dels). After in 2009, former island & camp, Core Mountie Training was scheduled for demolition, and on June 29, 2009, the island was blown up. The chemical that blew it up didn't blow up the ground, which was very shocking to many penguins. The current construction of the UnitedTerra started on July 03, 2009 to build a proper state besides Scoodlepeep which is half-country & half-state. The name of the new state has not been confirmed & where it will be made. Rumours say it will either be made on the green or black patch on the map, which were added after the country's name got changed. The first Free State was made in the beginning of June 2009 called TerraMount. The news about the new first state is going around quickly, and already has it's own railway service. The UTR, being a conservative country, doesn't accept CRWM as a fully independent country. The wildlife terrain of UnitedTerra is usually forests but half of it is Prairies. States, Free States and Cities Capital * New Club Penguin The capital of the country and the biggest place in the UTR. States * Carcery A state which is fully controlled by Grand Controller, Mayor Crepsley. * Sub-Terrain The narrowest state in the country. It is used for farming and growing food, but also a nice country-side & calm place. * Teedal The very weird state to the right of Carcery. Many pronounce it wrong, though it's pronounced Tee-dall, with the end stretched. Cities * Neo Domino City A city usually used for middle-class living, leisure & holidays. Also used for turbo-racing. * Zero Reverse The city for dangerous & experimental testing. It is also the land used for wars, though nobody can live there, really. * Satellite City The city for middle-class penguins. * The Slums The capital of Slumolia and is a refugee place from the Str00dels, which are on the next island. * Carcery Vale A city in Carcery, which is where Mayor Crepsley residents in. Don't mob him, please. * Shirudo Located in Teedal, and is a great attraction place & has ancient ruins of Ninja ancestry. Uncharted Places * Underworld * RadEmporium (they are everywhere!) Free States & Republics * Scoodlepeep The only land just for chicks. President & leader is Ninjinian's baby brother, Baby N.. * TerraMount A heroic, Free Republic, full of Mountains, and home to the "Terra Mountain Penguins". * Southwest Slumolia Formerly part of Slumolia, it is completely controlled by Lord Swiss Ninja and the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. The UCSN is trying to restore the run down section of Slumolia. * Terra Federation A major Free State, which cooperates with TerraMount to defend UnitedTerra. It wasn't allowed much land. Timeline of Activity * 1899: The UTR was first discovered by Ninjinian. ** Temporary homes were made. * 1922: The first official place was made, New Club Penguin. * 1924: The next city's creation, Neo Domino City. * 1932: Education Reform Act passed; start of the first Town academies. * 1945: Population grew massively across the UTR. * 1957: Over 3,000,000 penguins in the UnitedTerra. * 1959: A land for wars off the coast was made. Zero Reverse. * 1974: A jail camp was made and a place for poorer penguins called The Slums. * 1978: The first state just for chicks, Scoodlepeep. President being Baby N. and vice president, LiveWire. * 1983: TerraMount joins as the first Free State. * 1986: Lord Swiss Ninja's Army Invades Southwest Slumolia. * 1993: TerraMount sends a recon force to Slumolia. * 1997: Razorbeak Island is declared a state. Language The official language is Terralish/Free Republic English, which is available in speaking, reading & writing, especially in the West Terrain. Scoodlepeep speak chick, which is not available in writing unless a chick can write. In TerraMount, a language called Mounteese is spoken. Mounteese is related to many languages. Many expand the sound off teese, but is pronounced Mount-ease. The two main languages are hardly ever written, so nobody really knows how they are spelt. Penguins who speak Terralish and/or Mounteese refuse to expose the spelling to keep the language available to their kind, not to outsiders. The languages of UnitedTerra are really secret, apart from Free Republic English. Concluding, the official languages are Free Republic English and TerraLish. Others are part of states and are not considered as an official language of UnitedTerra because not being that popular, or if it just spoken by that state, and no other. Currency The official currency for the UTR is Dauroes (ĎÁÚ:). Dauroes are worth their value, and are very worth it. Not much other countries have Dauroes, thus being the countries official currencies. Converting Dauroes to another currency is almost impossible, and if someone tries to convert, the machine they are using to convert Dauroes will malfunction, and will usually be broken, and will be extremely hard to fix again. When penguins get paid at the end of the month for their paycheck, the minimum anyone can get is ĎÁÚ: 100, though wealthy jobs such as being a Terrain Spy Union or Penguin Police Troop agent, the least to get for those kind of jobs is ĎÁÚ: 1000. The highest paid job is being in the Terrain Spy Union, and can get paid up to ĎÁÚ: 100,000, possibly even more. The country have more than they need. The national bank of UnitedTerra, the "National Bank of UnitedTerra", is where most of the money is printed, though the other national bank, which is Terraylns also make Dauroes there. There is also a de facto currency which is more popular then a Dauroe since it's too complicated. It's printed by Terralyns and is worth 1.75 Mullets. It's called the FreeDauroe (to define it from from a Dauroes and to say that it's "free from Dauroes"). Introduced in 2002 with permission from the UnitedTerra Parliament, the majority of the UTR uses FreeDauroes. ĎÁÚs still remain the official currency. Because of it's value, the FreeDauroe is used in many poor countries. Transportation Transporting around the UTR is not always that easy. Everyone usually use mobeels, although in Scoodlepeep, they use skee-mobeels. Mobeels are the type of CAR in UnitedTerra, which many penguins use to get to further places, but overall many penguins just like to walk to places. There are also many more ways of transporting around UnitedTerra, depending on how many miles you need to travel, transporting can usually be easy, but can also not be easy. Wealthy penguins find transporting no a problem, but more penguins living in Satellite City hardly have any vehicles to travel. Mobeels Mobeels are the type of cars in the UTR. They are electronic, and are a different form of car rather than just a usual one. About 1/3 of everyone in the UTR use them. Like most cars, there are different types of cars, different models & features. They are not entirely used by the population, just portions because there are other ways of transporting rather than just taking a mobeel. By using mobeels, it has a great chance of affecting penguins health, because it is not healthy. This is why less penguins in UnitedTerra use them so that it doesn't affect their health, though some (like the 1/3), but very frequently. Just incase it is an emergency or need to go a very far distance. Mobeels are not considered to be "over-used" in UnitedTerra. This is because not much other countries, states or cities outside UnitedTerra actually use the terrain cars. Waddling Waddling is the most popular type of transport in the UTR. Basically, the penguins just waddle around quickly, which is a very good & efficient method of transport in the UTR. It is considering "healthy" to prevent a terrible illness, which all penguins in UnitedTerra loathe. There are many different types of waddling in UTR. All penguins use the most different type of waddling, which is "straight-waddling", which (only the Chatham Islands Penguin), waddle straight, not tipping left-to-right. 69% of all penguins in UnitedTerra use this type of transport, and is a tip in Ninjinian's health videos on PengTube, to waddle around your neighbourhood 4 times a day. Turbo-Bikes Standard Turbo-Bike's is the latest type of transport in UnitedTerra. Penguins ride electric-scooters that can go up to 200 TPH (Terra's per hour). There are two different types of scooters. There is the one with a seat, the V-Terra Scooter 0.0, and one without a seat, the WCS-Terra Scooter. The most latest model, the Double-Terra Scooter 1.0 has been built so that it has more capacity in it, and can hold up to 2 penguins, plus a back-booth. Many penguins like riding them, especially chicks in Scoodlepeep. Only Ninjinian & Baby N. have the latest scooter, and use them to race each other in Neo Domino City. These scooters are only available in the UnitedTerra at the moment, but is planning to be released in the USA soon. There are also Advanced Turbo-Bike's, which are only allowed in Neo Domino City & Satellite City. They are used in the game, Speed World, and only professionals can ride them international. If they are riding them they are not allowed to exceed the limit of 200 TPH. If caught exceeding the limit, they could get sent to jail camp, and sentence at least a year. Some of those professionals are Ninjinian, Baby N., LiveWire (surprising, right?) & ZapWire. There aren't any other professionals other than those 4. They are very rare and there are only approximately a dozen in the entire UTR. International Airlines and Regional Airlines There is an national airline/flag carrier in the UTR, which is UTA. AirTerra is the secondary flag carrier. Both are the lead airlines and international airlines. NCPAir have plans to become an international airlines but it's unlikely to come into effect until mid 2011-early 2012. TerraExpress is currently the lead regional airline but NCPAir isn't that far. There are two cargo airlines, AirTerra Cargo, which is the largest cargo airline and UTA Cargo. NCPAir have plans for a cargo airline but it may only come into effect in late 2012-early 2013. Many airlines from the USA provide services to airports in the country and to all major cities to the country. This was how regional airlines were brought to the UTR. They are airlines of the UTR which either fully lease airplanes from USA or other airline companies OR use the designated airplanes for regional airlines. They include Kupamacha 220 mo, a self-designed airplane by local UTR citizens. It seats betweem 70-100 passengers. Three models were released, the Kupamacha 220-100, the Kupamacha 220-200 and the Kupamacha 220-200XF (XF for extra fuel, as it had a larger fuel tank). These airlines could ONLY stop at Fishwow, Polaris, Glassyglow, [[Pengu Town, Snowville, Club Penguin City/Club Penguin Island (via Aquarius or Newton Town) and South Pole City. Regional airlines flying abroad were supposed to ONLY stop at South Pole City, but due to the flying range of the Kupamacha 220, they need to refuel (with the exception of the Kupamacha 220-200XF, which could actually reach SPC, CP or CPC in one full tank). There were originally twenty regional airlines (excluding TerraExpress), sixteen of which fell up during the Kupamacha Crisis of 2010 where Kupamacha went into administration by the FAAA . The lucky six survivors are Miniaire, UTR Mini Airlines, Neo Domino Airways, ChickAir, Sattelite Airways and PressAir who merged into NCPAir. They were lucky because they had a fleet where the majority wasn't Kupamacha or they had a fleet large enough to run. The Kupamacha company had plans develop the Kupamacha 220 - 200 XFR, the cargo version, Kupamacha 220 - 200 XFC the Kupamacha 220E, extended range and seats and the Kupamacha 225, a 120-seater with 5000 nautical miles. Also, Kupamacha will build the Kupamacha 300, a 200-seater wide-bodied airplane with 6000 nm, with the first variant being named the Kupamacha 300-100 Intercontinetal. It's unlikely that they'll be built since reforming Kupamacha is a tough job for the FAAA and even if they're built it is unlikely that they'll be bought. Education Before the "Education Reform Act" was passed, most schools had a fee, meaning that very few people could afford School fees. Very special schools called "Young schools" were made for the poor. Grammar school education was free but you had to pass a test. Until the concept of Academies, Comprehensive schools / State schools, and Independent schools were made, many schools relied on funds from people. It's divided into Primary, Secondary, Sixth Form, and University. Primary State funded State funded schools are schools funded by the UTR government. The results of how one does varies on the teachers. Unlike Prep Schools, they're completely free. They accept students aged 3-11, and are divided into several years. Sometimes, they're bigger then Prep Schools, however, smaller then Secondary schools. A majority of chicks go to these schools. It is the first stage of every chick's education. Penguins are set into two groups, which are "Ground Stage 1" and "Ground Stage 2". There are year groups, from Year 1 to Year 6, though in the UTR, they are from Terrain 1 and to 6. If someone asks what year group they are in, an example of a conversation is: :"What terrain are you in?" :"I'm in the 2nd terrain." There are stages under year groups, such as Reception, which is aged 4-5. The UnitedTerra Parliament first thought of having nurseries in every primary school, however it was denied and only some schools have nurseries. Instead, a nursery would be made next to the primary school that it is linked to, and would usually be named by the primary school that was next to the nursery, though not all primary schools have a linked nursery with them. Many primary schools are small, and only have one large building, maximum of 5 levels. Every primary school has a school office, where they can go for inquiries, first aid and more. Not many primary schools move classrooms for each lesson, which only happens during secondary school and above. Though for lessons like Maths and English, the sixth terrain usually change classrooms. Prep School Secondary Independent schools All penguins in UnitedTerra starting from the seventh terrain go to secondary school, and until the thirteenth terrain. In independent secondary schools, there is a headmaster, a principal, a Head of Lower & a Head of Upper. Almost for every lesson in secondary school, the students move classrooms - and usually buildings aswell - for every lesson they have. There are many differences between primary school and secondary school in UnitedTerra, such as detention is much stricter, penguins have to carry their own books, they get their own organizer to "organize" homework - and also speaking of homework, they get more homework. Penguins have to wear formal shoes, unlike in primary school. Many teachers in primary school say to penguins in the sixth terrain - the year before going into secondary school - that things will get harder once they're in secondary school. If you hear that... it's true. The graph below shows the number of educated penguins in the country from 2007. At first, it is slightly down, but as the years pass on, throughout 2008 and 2007, the number of educated penguins in UnitedTerra is increasing rapidly. It is mostly being increased because of many penguins going to state-funded primary schools, and the number of penguins going to independent secondary schools. Currently, there are the minimum of 2 - 4 independent schools in every state & city in UnitedTerra. In the most-richer states & cities - such as New Club Penguin & Neo Domino City - the number of independent schools are especially high, with the maximum of 19 independent schools in the area. Independent secondary schools are most populated because the government recommend them... and because they're free. Secondary independent schools are for penguins aged 11-17, though it can be from 11-16, depending if the secondary school has a sixth form college or not. Grammar schools Comprehensive schools Academies Academies are the second most populated in the list below secondary schools - however there are a limited amount of academies in the country. There are only academies in the popular parts of the UTR. Hundreds of penguins have to travel a long distance to get to academies, and they are especially hard to get in. Academies are aimed at a specific topic, such as Science, Technology, Sport etc. Some academies in UnitedTerra have to be paid for, but some are free. Penguins have honorary membership at academies. Some academies can be public, and sometimes even private, depending if the academy is highly rated. There are more Science, Music & Sports academies in UnitedTerra than any other country, due to the country's popularity in those subjects. Penguins that go to academies get high marks of their end-of-year exams and tests, and do especially well. Academies are supposed to teach students strictly - but well. Sixth Form State funded and Academies Independent University National Regional Local Leisure There are many different activities that penguins in the UTR do. Many of these are traditional, and no other places do them or use them, because they belong to the UTR, and generally discovered them. The most popular leisure activities are the Sports & Gaming. Others are known in the South-West of the UnitedTerra. The most popular leisure activities are boxing, skate-boarding & turbo-racing, which can all be done in Neo Domino City. Sport The most popular sport in UnitedTerra is Boxing. It was founded by Ninjinian while he was teaching Baby N. to protect himself from useless bullies. The sport soon crossed all over UnitedTerra. Into Satellite City, Neo Domino City & Scoodlepeep. It has turned out to be the most popular sport in UnitedTerra, and over 200 penguins play it. Boxing matches appear on television, usually live from Neo Domino City, broadcasting across the entire UTR & USA. One version of Boxing is Kickboxing. Kickboxing is the same as Boxing but they're different types of Kickboxing, such as TerraBoxing or Full Contact Karate. In some variants, there are belts. Other sports are played there too. Such as "Football" (to Antarctican's, "Soccer"), which play in the Zero Reverse ground & Neo Domino City. Basketball has a stadium in the capital, New Club Penguin. "Cricket" is populated around Scoodlepeep, and "Rugby" is across the entire UTR. But those are not traditional sports of UnitedTerra, just common ones. Many (mostly in other countries) do not accept "skateboarding" or "terraboarding" as a sport, but in the UTR they do. Skateboarding is one traditional sport (the others are "Boxing", "Turbo-racing" & "Dirtbiking") and is very popular. Mostly for teenagers, who enjoy terrainboarding a lot. Terrainboarding is not the same as skateboarding, just a bit similar. It is a different type of skateboarding. Penguins use another board, which is curved and fully designed, and race on rough grounds. Mainly use lots of freestyle which are not the average skateboarding tricks anyone sees. The third most traditional sport is "Dirtbiking". Which is a different form of "Turbo-racing". It consists of a different bike riding on dirt or hard mud. They are extremely grippy & have a different type of tyre. They are thin but not normal bike thin. Turbo-bikes usually have fat tyres, which are completely different. It is a multi-player sport, and penguins can race on dirt around a built-track. The only stadiums known for Dirtbiking are 4 small courses joined into 1 stadium in Neo Domino City (and possibly Razorbeak Island). Some courses are extremely dangerous, and there is only 1 known professional track which is to exist. Mainly young adults Dirtbike, but no less than teenagers. Gaming Games is the next most popular leisure activity in the UTR. There are many game arcades in Neo Domino City, Scoodlepeep & New Club Penguin. There are many games to play, such as the imported Card-Jitsu X and video games. The most popular video game in the UnitedTerra is Speed World, an award-winning Turbo-Bike game. Arcades are the mains source of playing games, but they are also available on the computer (but only computer games, video games are only available in arcades & on the Vii & Snowtendo DS. Television Television, better well known as TV, is the most laziest activity to do in UTR. Luckily, most penguins in the UTR are always staying healthy, and the average time one igloo has their TV set on is 3 hours. The Governance had difficulty wiring the island because of its renaming and realigning, and as such charged higher rates than in other nations. Instead, they had to build high frequency boradcasting stations which broadcast TV programs over the ocean to the island. This extremely expensive rate (in comparison to elsewhere), caused penguins to not watch nearly as much TV. They still view a bit, but only for special & occasional entertainment, such as when the news is on and award shows, if that. Thanks to this, UnitedTerra has the lowest number of fat penguins anywhere. The source to all the voltage for television's are located in "Tops Tower Telenacle" (of Tops Tower) and "Zero Reverse Telenacle", found in Zero Reverse, which hold all the electricity in the country together and powers everything, especially televisions, which take up a lot of electricity next to using the computer. "Tech-Time" is held every Thursday. Internet services Like every Antarctic nation, all internet bandwidth originates from the sole ISP master, the Governance. Various companies loan and use these in different packages. Unlike the television, Internet charges are very low here because there were already phone lines in UnitedTerra. Penguins can go online for relativly little in comparison to neighboring islands. Connection is not a problem in New Club Penguin, because it has Tops Tower, where all the electricity comes from (via the Governance) and is sent to almost every igloo. But cities & states that do not have much electricity sources, such as Satellite City, there are sometimes minor errors in the connection. This might be due to various reasons. Not much websites that are for outside countries can be used in UnitedTerra (such as Antarctican websites), but can get redirected from the Antarctican URL to the Terrain URL. But websites like Beakbook, are half-Antarctican & half-terrain, so have a joint URL so it can be accessed from any country (in the penguin borders) so that penguins do not have to worry about buying redirect-URLs. Like any other internet services, UnitedTerra do not have their own original internet features. It is the same for other countries aswell. But some things are different, just not much. Government The government that UnitedTerra use are the UnitedTerra Parliament. It consists of many different leaders of states, countries, cities & official places in UnitedTerra. The government is known to be "democratic", but not fully. Some decisions are made by the government themselves. The president is Ninjinian, but does not have the highest rank in the parliament due to other business. The highest ranked in the government are Mayor Crepsley, Administrator Kai & "Judge Konquer", then it is Ninjinian. The main parliament consists of 9 members, but the other government, which is part of the UnitedTerra Parliament, but not included in the 9, are the important figures of other countries which have to be in the parliament to discuss "issues" between themselves. The government is run perfectly, and the citizens of UnitedTerra are satisfied with the parliament. Because they listen to them, and create great ideas themselves. The government was at first, very small, but as more cities & states were made, the government expanded into the 9 that are in the parliament now. The ones that are high standards of cities & states in the UTR also grew. Usually every week, the parliament hold meetings in their headquarters, Tops Tower, and discuss the country. Sometimes only the 9 are invited to the meetings, but sometimes everyone is invited if the matters are not that secret. Flag, Motto & Anthem The flag represents many things. The bandana represents the country's leader, Ninjinian, with his bandana. The white part shows all the non-UTR residents which are from other places such as Antarctica. Then the blue shows the map-ground colour of the capital of UnitedTerra, which is New Club Penguin, and the purple represents UnitedTerra itself! There are three white sparkles on the flag aswell, which are just there for pattern! The idea of the flag was Ninjinian's except for the bandana, which was some of his friends ideas. The motto is originally "Bring on the Fun and Glory!", though it was moved on to the second motto. Instead, the new motto is "Bring it on!", which by a ballot, many preferred better. Though both motto's are used equally. The country's national anthem is "We Ride to Survive". The anthem gives out a point, showing that they are the ones that rule. When the anthem is played, nobody can resist singing along, because everybody, even Administrator Kai respects the anthem. Sometimes when the anthem is to be sung even more respectfully, they sing it slowly. Usually when a great Terrain penguin has passed away, the anthem is sung to remember the penguin. See also * New Club Penguin * United States of Antarctica * Satellite City * Scoodlepeep * The Slums Category:Rooms Category:Countries